


Think Smaller, Castiel

by awabubbles



Category: Supernatural, Superwho - Fandom, Superwood - Fandom, Torchwood
Genre: Digital Painting, Fanart, M/M, Outer Space, Sexual Content, Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-10 23:03:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/791204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awabubbles/pseuds/awabubbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanart. An illustration from Cuda's Jack/Cas fic GRACE.</p><p>There’s this scene where Cas and Jack are together for the first time after Cas gets his Grace back and he literally has to push through the universe to find Jack and focus on him in that moment. I thought the imagery was kind of beautiful so, here we are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Think Smaller, Castiel

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Grace](https://archiveofourown.org/works/262976) by [Cuda (Scylla)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scylla/pseuds/Cuda). 




End file.
